


a warp home

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [123]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dialogue, F/F, SU - Freeform, bellow diamond - Freeform, warp pads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: After visiting Steven on Earth, Yellow and Blue warps home.





	a warp home

Yellow held Steven in her palm, smiling at him as he said his goodbyes to her and Blue. They had visited Earth for a few days to see how everything was, and had managed to established a warp pad between Homeworld and the planet, finally giving them an easy route, now they could visit him more often.

 

“See you, have fun back on Homeworld! Say hi to White from me.”

 

Both diamonds smiled. White now left her head, but had not been able to come visit Steven this time. She was currently busy visiting some of her colonies to check how things were going and how the gems were handling the new authority. Change was coming, and they were all happy.

 

“We will. Once she’s back with us we can send you a holo call. And remember that you can come visit anytime Steven.” Blue said, and Yellow carefully put him back on the ground. The two diamonds held each other’s hands, and gave everyone big smiles as they stepped onto the warp pad, and then where on their way.

 

Normally, warping took only a few seconds, but since this was another planet, far from Homeworld, it would take atleast five minutes, which left the two diamonds alone in the warp stream.

 

“It’s amazing, I feel so happy.” Blue said, giving Yellow a gentle look. “Steven really changed things for the better. We don’t have to be afraid or misery anymore.”

 

Yellow nodded, leaning in closer, before pressing a kiss on Blue’s forehead.

 

“I know. We can be ourselves, we are free. I love this, and I love you. This is the start of something new.”

 

“Yes, it’s a new beginning. What are you doing once we get back?”

 

“I’m going to investigate this new planet, it is inhabited, and I’m going to land on it and ask the natives if we can set up a small colony in an area. They will of course get access to our technology, you could call them, our first new allies in era three. But before that, let's head to the extraction chamber first.”

 

“That’s sounds lovely. We just found a planet without life with valuable minerals for gem creation, so I’m going to be gone for a bit, I’d love to spend some time with just you.”


End file.
